Sweet
by RKORhodes
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a cute little one shot I wrote! Rocky/Deuce and CeCe/Ty</html>


_Bold=Rocky, Italics=Deuce, Underlined=Ty, Normal=CeCe._

_This is a CHATROOM. Remember I do NOT own anything. Enjoy! _

_Hey, what's up? _

Nothing much bro. What you doing today? I heard Rocky and CeCe were doing something today but I don't know what.

_Oh, well that's Rocky and CeCe for you. I'm going to be maybe hanging out with someone today…_

Really? Who?

_Umm, Tinka?_

Come on, Deuce. Stop lying and tell me who you are going to hang out with.

_Oh look at the time. Bye! _

_Deuce has logged out_

Wow, if he isn't stupid, he sure is crazy.

CeCe has logged in

Yo Ty, what's up?

Yeah nothing really. Are you hanging out with Deuce today?

No, why?

Because he said he was hanging out with "someone" today. I don't know who. He lied to me it was Tinka, but Tinka is in the other country right now with Gunther. 

Well Rocky, Dina, and I are going shopping today. So there's like no one else Deuce is going to hang out with. Why would he keep it a secret from us?

He wouldn't tell me. He's not going to tell anyone, CeCe. I wish I had known so I could have told you. How about you ditch shopping with your friends to hang out with me?

Well maybe, how about I don't ditch shopping and you can come with us?

Ok but make sure I don't go into the lingerie section, got it?

Ha ha, okay bye. Got to go!

Bye CeCe.

CeCe has logged out

Ty has logged out

**Rocky has logged in**

**Oh, looks like Ty and CeCe logged out. Well I guess I'll stay on and see who comes…**

_Deuce has logged in_

_Hey, who's this?_

**It's me, Rocky. Silly Deuce. Don't act like you don't know me.**

_So um I kind of told Ty I was hanging out with someone today…_

**And?**

_And I was wondering if you want to hang out with me today. But don't tell Ty or CeCe, okay?_

**Oh, I would love to hang out with you today! And I won't tell, promise.**

_Okay. Um, do you want to go to Cold Stone Creamery?_

**Oh, you didn't have to do that. Isn't it really expensive there?**

_Yeah, but I will pay. I don't have a lot of money, but still. Anything for you._

**Kay thanks. **

_Yeah it's no big deal anyway. So should I pick you up right now?_

**Sure. That would be nice.**

_Okay. Coming to your house now._

(Remember, this isn't a date. Yet.)

_Deuce and _**Rocky **have logged out.

(At Cold Stone Creamery)

"So what are you going to get?" Deuce asked.

"Um, I haven't decided yet," Rocky said, still deciding on what to get. She either wanted to have a banana split to share with Deuce or order a sundae.

"Okay, I'll give you time to think about that," Deuce said, looking at the menu.

"Kay, I decided I want a "Make-your-own-sundae," Rocky said.

"Okay, but just to let you know, I'm paying for both of us, okay? Don't worry about paying," Deuce said.

"No, Deuce. It's okay. Like you said, you don't have a lot of money. So I'll pay," Rocky said.

"Um…" Deuce said.

"Who's going to pay?" The cashier said.

"Um, I will," Deuce said, taking out his wallet.

"A Make-your-own-sundae, please," Rocky said.

"Okay, what toppings do you want on your sundae?" The cashier asked.

"Um, well I'll have M&M's, Oreos, caramel, and a cherry, please," Rocky said.

"Okay, that will be $9.00," The cashier said, ringing up the price.

Deuce paid the amount given and Rocky looked to him.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Rocky asked.

"No, I'm good," Deuce said, taking a seat in the booth.

"Okay," said Rocky, sitting down in the booth.

Rocky thought this was the best ice cream place she has ever been to. Sure, she's been to Dairy Queen and all, but she decided this one beat all.

"Where do you want to go next?" Rocky asked.

"How about… an amusement park?" Deuce asked, a smile crept on his face.

"Deuce, you know I'm scared of roller coasters," Rocky said, nervously.

"Yeah, but you don't have to go on them if you don't want to. I can just go by myself," Deuce said, a fake frown on his face.

Rocky finally gave in and said, "Alright, fine. I'll go on the roller coaster with you."

"Hey, it's better to face your fears than be afraid of them all your life. So now's the time to try new things," Deuce said.

And with that, they ran off to the amusement park.

(At amusement park)

Deuce and Rocky waited in the huge line for the roller coaster. A half hour later, they were second in line. Finally, they let them and the next couple people go.

They got into the seats and got ready. Rocky was so nervous, she almost cried.

"D-Deuce, I can't do this," Rocky said, feeling all uneasy.

"Yes you can. Please? For me?" Deuce asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Ok, I'll be brave," Rocky said, taking a deep breath.

"It's ok, I'm here," Deuce said, taking her hand.

Rocky all of a sudden felt a lot better with Deuce holding her hand. She kind of liked it.

The ride started and off they went, uphill. They stopped at the top and the coaster zoomed down in a spiral kind of way.

"Woo! This is fun!" Rocky said, waving her hands in the air.

"See, it's not so bad when I'm around," Deuce said, as the ride was over.

"So, did you like it?" Deuce asked.

"Yes, thank you Deuce. I liked it. I had so much fun with you today," Rocky said, coming up to Deuce and kissing him on the cheek, leaving Deuce struck, like he just found gold.

Okay, so the part with Rocky and Deuce is over… for now. But now on to CeCe and Ty to see what they're up to.

CeCe was at the mall, looking around for Ty. Dina said she couldn't make it, so CeCe decided it was just Ty and her.

CeCe didn't want to ditch her plans with Ty.

Ty arrived at the entrance, waiting for CeCe.

"Oh there you are," CeCe said, excitedly.

"So what are we going to do?" Ty asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to your apartment after I buy a dress. I want to practice our dance moves so you can be on Shake it Up Chicago!" CeCe said, racing into whatever store where dresses were.

"Oh! Look at this one!" CeCe pointed to a dress that was dark red and embroidered with flowers on the bottom.

"Isn't it pretty?" CeCe asked, holding the dress up to her front side and making silly faces.

"Yeah, it's pretty," Ty said. "On you," he mumbled, even though CeCe heard.

"You think it's pretty on me?" CeCe asked, spinning around in the dress.

"Yeah. It goes good with your hair," Ty said, blushing a little.

CeCe smiled as she went into the dressing room to actually put on the dress and not pretend she was wearing it.

She came out and Ty gazed in amazement. CeCe waved her hands in front of Ty's face.

"Hello? Earth to Ty," CeCe said.

Ty broke out of his daydream about him and CeCe getting married in her pretty dress.

"What? Oh sorry," Ty said, blushing more than before.

"It's ok. So you like?" CeCe asked.

"It's gorgeous on you," Ty said.

"Okay, well I'm buying it. Because when you audition for Shake it Up Chicago, I'll be there to support you," CeCe said, like the time where she didn't make Shake it Up Chicago and told this to Rocky.

But this time she was telling it to Ty. A different Blue.

CeCe bought the dress and then Ty and her went to his apartment.

Ty danced like he did with Tinka. Same music, same moves.

'Smooth, Ty,' CeCe thought, thanking God Ty can't hear her thoughts.

It was time for Ty to audition for Shake it Up Chicago. Gary took a few minutes to think and then said, "Ty, the results are… in!"

"Yay!" CeCe said, hugging Ty.

"Guess what everyone? We are going to have dance partners for this season of Shake it Up Chicago," Gary said, and the cue went off to stop the show.

CeCe was so happy that she kissed Ty lightly on the lips and said, "Hope you will be my dance partner, Ty."

THE END!


End file.
